This invention relates to a process for the production of a mould for moulding a spectacle frame front.
A spectacle frame usually consists of a front and two articulated side pieces. The front comprises two rims joined by a bridge. Each rim has an annular groove, known as a bezel, for mounting a lens.
A known process for producing a mould for the moulding of a spectacle frame front, from a prototype pattern, comprises producing from a prototype two metal half-moulds having complementary mould faces which abut when the mould is closed. Each half-mould has a moulding surface formed with a bridge cavity, two annular rim depressions one on each side of the bridge cavity, and support surfaces bounded by the rim depressions for supporting false lenses.
Known processes of this kind include expensive machining operations, which increases the cost price.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide a process for the production of moulds for moulding spectacle frame fronts which does not have this disadvantage and the application of which is convenient and inexpensive.